


Asanoya (Yuu's New Life)

by thickbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Large Cock, Love, Overstimulation, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly
Summary: I have a Asanoya series and decided to make a sex scene. Why not?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 6





	Asanoya (Yuu's New Life)

It has been years since their big reveal to the Karasuno volleyball team. 

Since then, they lived together, worked at well paying jobs, and continued to love each other wholesomely. 

But one thing they never did or tried...was sex. 

Asahi was too scared he would hurt Noya, and Noya was still scared to try knowing the size of Asahi's cock. But one night, Noya felt bold and bought Viagra for the both of them. He already asked for Asahi's permission beforehand and they talked about it. Asahi was on board as long as Noya was comfortable with it. 

The Viagra was to help them get into the mood more, and help them feel the sensation better. 

Asahi sat next to Noya, who wore lingerie underneath her silk robe, and didn't tell Asahi that one detail. She wanted to surprise him for their first time. 

There were two glasses of water with the pills next to the glasses, the curtains was closed to hide the night sky, and the television was off along with their phones. They had two days off and was determined to make use of those days to lose their virginities. 

Asahi picked up his glass and pill, Noya followed, and both of them swallowed the pill at the same time. 

"Now we wait." Noya mumbled after they placed their glasses down. 

Ten minutes past and Noya started to doubt the pill's effects. She kept drinking the rest of her water, and patiently waited for anything to happen. 

A few more minutes past until Noya's nipples perked and her body felt hot. She peeked at Asahi to see a huge tent in his basketball shorts, and Asahi was blushing while looking at Noya. 

They sat there staring at each other for another minute. Both of them feeling their bodies get weird as time passes. Their faces inched closer until their lips connected, and their hands felt each other looking for skin. They were needy. 

Asahi's hands grabbed Noya's hips and carefully pulled her onto his lap. He stood up, walked out of the living room, and towards their shared bedroom without breaking the kiss. 

Noya parted her lips giving Asahi's tongue access inside of her mouth. When Asahi reached the room, he sat on the bed with Noya on his lap, and the kiss started to get more sloppy as they got more rough. 

Asahi took off Noya's robe, and his hands felt the lingerie. All he could think was that he wanted to rip it off her beautiful body, or at least find a way to her skin. 

Noya grinded her hips desperately against Asahi's tent and moaned. Her pussy throbbed and started to get wet. She wanted Asahi badly. 

She grabbed the hem of Asahi's shirt and lifted it over his head. Her lips went to Asahi's neck and she kissed it, while her hands felt the well toned body. 

"Mmm...fuck Yuu..." Asahi moaned next to Noya's ear, which turned her on even more hearing him speak in such a way. 

"A-asahi...mmm..." Noya's hips didn't stop, she could cum just from that. 

Asahi held her hips and moved his hips as well. The fabric of the shorts was thin, and they both could feel the other but it wasn't enough. 

Asahi bucked his hips up to grind with Noya. Their mouths found each other again, and they trembled as they came. They continued to grind to ride out their high before Noya helped Asahi out of his shorts. Asahi's cock sprung up and was fully hard. Noya didn't even question why he didn't wear boxers, and wrapped her hand around it to pump it. 

Asahi fondled with Noya's breasts through her lingerie as she pumped his cock. Her hand didn't manage to hold all of it, but she did her best with one hand. She spit on the tip to coat the cock in saliva. She could suck his cock to coat it better, but she had no experience at cock sucking and was too horny to even attempt it. 

Asahi spit on his own cock to coat it more, the cock making a slick sound as Noya moved her hand up and down. 

Asahi moved one of his hands to her pussy to rub it through her lingerie. She soaked it and her pussy was waiting to be filled. He searched for a way to free her pussy, and when he felt the buttons he opened the lingerie and inserted his fingers inside of her. 

"A-Asahi...ahh..d-deeper..." Noya moaned as she continued to pump him. 

Asahi was knuckles deep inside of her, he had two fingers inside and moved them in a scissoring motion to stretch her out more. He didn't want to cause Noya any discomfort or pain during their first time, although he was barely thinking on his actions. He knew he had to make sure she could fit him. 

Asahi and Noya did exercises before this day to stretch her out beforehand. The internet gave simple yoga stretches and advice to help. It seemed to work, since his fingers was moving around with ease and she was a moaning and slobbering mess. Her pussy walls clenched around his fingers and his cock pulsated in her hand. 

"Ngh...A-Asahi...p-put it in...i want it...please." Noya said in between staggering breaths. 

Asahi removed his fingers, Noya whined at the loss of something inside of her, and he re-positioned them so she was on all four on the bed. Her ass in the air, her back arched, and she gripped the covers as she shook her hips for Asahi. 

Asahi spit into his hand to coat the cock more, and placed the tip at her entrance. He took in a deep breath along with her, before he slowly slipped inside of her. Noya was already moaning just from having his cock inside of her. 

Asahi held onto her hips and moved his hips in a slow pace, he wanted Noya to adjust to his size first. He thrusted slowly and gently as he gripped her hips tightly to hold himself back from going any faster than he was now. She felt so good inside that he might just cum again. 

"M-more...Asahi...more...I-I want you to go faster...a-and harder inside. Make me c-cum." Noya moaned. 

Asahi moaned in response and picked up the pace a little. Then after a few seconds, he was ramming inside of her and clumsily searching for her g-spot. He knew he wasn't good at sex yet, but she was feeling good so he was too. 

He knew he found it when she tried to run from his grasp, but his hands remained gripped onto her hips and he thrusted against that spot. 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! F-fuck! Asahi! I-I'm about to cum! More!" 

Asahi grunted as he fucked her harder, skin slapping filled the room and she reached under to rub her clit with one hand. She moved her hand side to side at a fast pace, she was feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. She bit the covers as she felt her climax inch closer. 

"Shit, i'm cumming!" Yuu moaned out as she rubbed her clit faster and juices squirted out of her. It soaked the bed beneath her and her voice was straining from moaning so much. 

"Fuck." Asahi said as he watched his cock disappear inside of her. "Gonna cum." 

"D-do it inside of me. Ngh! Deep inside. Uh! Ah! F-fuck!" 

"Cumming baby, i'm cumming." Asahi cooed as he threw his head back before cumming inside of Yuu. 

Noya bit his bottom lip feeling the warm cum filling him inside. "S-so much. It feels so good inside of me...mmm..." 

Asahi continued to move his hips to ride out his high, before positioning them both in a different position. Noya was straddling Asahi and had already sat down on his cock. Her insides swallowed all of it and she began to bounce on it. 

Asahi held her thighs and moaned. "Ugh...mmm...N-noya." 

"A-asahi." 

Noya reached down to press her lips against Asahi's as her hips continued. 

"I love you so much Noya." Asahi cried out. His cock was sensitive and Noya was already squirting all over his chest and the bed again. 

"I-I love you too Azumane." Noya connected their lips again. Her body trembled from overstimulation, and her legs was giving out. "Ngh!" 

They fucked almost all night, until they passed out finally when the drug wore off. 

Their first time might not have been the best, but it was worth the experience. 


End file.
